cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Random Insanity Alliance
The Random Insanity Alliance—commonly referred to as the RIA and less often the RI Alliance—is a formerly sanctioned Maroon team alliance that was founded on July 23/24, 2006 by a group of individuals from the Random Insanity (RI) message board on GameFAQs. Since their founding the alliance has grown greatly and at one point was one of the twelve sanctioned alliances on Planet Bob with over 200 members and over 6,000,000 Nation Strength. The Legend of RIA A young man was reading topics on Random Insanity, of GameFAQs.com. After reading and posting in 13 topics, That young man proceeded to read a topic, number 29483920, entitled "RI, let us conquer LUE." He entered topic 29483920 and began to read. Before his very eyes, of which there are 2, and of a lighter shade of blue during the summer months, a revolution was born. They were of a revolution (not the band, we were just the product of a revolution). In the beginning, the Invisionfree forum was a very socially active place. There were forums for discussion of the Alliance, discussion of Randomly Insane topics, and various specified things for events such as wars, international affairs, trade, foreign aid, in-game issues, rogues, and debates unrelated to http://www.cybernations.net/. Then they died,teh end. ConstRItution For more information see: ConstRItution of the Random Insanity Alliance The ConstRItution is the basic set of rules and laws of the Random Insanity Alliance. It can also be referred to as a charter or a constitution. The first ConstRItution was used until around January 2007 and the Second was used until the end of November 2007. The first two ConstRItutions established an elected Cabinet of five positions, the Leader, Co-Leader, War Adviser, Head of Foreign Affairs, and the Economic Adviser. These positions were elected each month staring in September 2006 and ending November 2007. During the Ninth Cabinet of the RIA two new positions were amended to the ConstRItution, the Head of Internal Affairs and the Minister of Propaganda. However, two months later with another amendment the Minister of Propaganda was removed and the Head of Interal Affairs was made into a non-Cabinet elected position. Another non-Cabinet position that has been elected since the Ninth Cabinet is the position of Captain Planet. The Third and current ConstRItution came into power in December 2007 and outlined the government with a Triumvirate and a Cabinet consisting of the Head of Foreign Affairs, the Head of Military Operations, the Head of Economics, and the Head of Recruitment. Two additional secretariat positions also existed, the Secretary/Head of Ghostbusting and the Secretary/Head of Internal Affairs. In the Twentieth Cabinet two amendments were passed, one of which made the Head of Internal Affairs position part of the Cabinet and the second of which removed the Head of Ghostbusting position. These cabinet positions were originally elected each month starting in November 2007 but now are elected every two months due to changes from an amendment. The Triumvirs serve for a period of six months before being put up for re-election, with one seat being up for election during every 2 month cabinet election. A military charter which defines the structure and roles within the military was created in 2010 and amended as an official supplement to the ConstRItution. Government For more information: Government of the Random Insanity Alliance ;Current ;Government Timeline ;General Timeline Notes Current Positions *HoFA = Head of Foreign Affairs *HoMo = Head of Military Operations *HoE = Head of Economics *HoIA = Head of Internal Affairs *CP = Captain Planet Defunct Positions *GB = Head of Ghostbusting People *Shadow = ShadowDragon *Lanna = Psychotic Dictator Foreign relations Treaties For more information see: Treaties of the Random Insanity Alliance ;Current ;Defunct Conflicts ;RIA Prisoner of War camps: *RIA-MDC War: Buttsecksed *The Unjust War: Buttsecksed & Shining Time Station *Illuminati War: SuperFriends POW (Joint SuperFriends PoW Camp) *War of the Coalition: Coalition POW (Joint Coalition PoW Camp) *Karma War: Karma POW (Joint Karma PoW Camp) *RIA-TOOL War & Argent-RIA War: Random Insanity POW Mergers / Splinters Mergers *October 15, 2007: PoTD Alliance merges into the RIA *November 24, 2008: Celestial Being (1st) merges into the RIA *September/October 2010: Majority of Sol merges into the RIA *May 24, 2011: Gotham merges into the RIA Splinters *September 2007: Former government members zblewski and ananegg form Otaku Revolution (dissolved into Mushroom Kingdom soon after) *End of November 2007: Several RIAers join the Mushroom Kingdom *November 5, 2008: LloydSev forms RI Nation *June 7, 2009: Former government members King Srqt, Azural, and DrunkWino help form the Jedi Order. *May 16, 2010: Former government member Shadow Slayer along with Snowbound Milk and Wulfric help form Sol. *February 16, 2011: Former government member King Death II along with SoX and Crazyman93 help form the United Earth Directorate (2nd). Tales of Random Insanity For more information see: History of the Random Insanity Alliance and Random Insanity Alliance Archive Growth For more information see: Growth of the Random Insanity Alliance External links *RIA Forums *Recruitment Topic on the CN Forums *IRC: #RIA on irc.coldfront.net *Random Insanity Video *The GameFAQs message boards *Random Insanity on GameFAQs See also Category:Random Insanity Alliance Category:Alliances Category:Maroon team alliances Category:GUARD Category:SuperFriends Category:Alliance affiliations of the Random Insanity Alliance